sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
The Derp Crusade (Ask to Join!)
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. (Note: This is NON-canon, everyone chill as this roleplay is just for fun.) Plot: When a Warp Storm throws off an Imperial ship carrying members of the 707th Siagian Regiment of the Imperial Guard, they imperials find themselves lost from their own galaxy and nearing the planet of Mobius Prime! As their ship crash lands on the world suddenly the men of the 707th find themselves surrounded on a world of heresy! To make matters worse their vessel wasn't the only one that crashed. Rules: #This roleplay is just for fun, it's not canon and no it's not meant to ruin both franchises, (even though Sega already owns the Dawn of War franchise.) #This roleplay is ask to join. #There is no 'right or wrong' in this story, your character is neutral, aligned to the forces of order, or the forces of disorder. #To play as another race, please contact Jared. #Warp connections and chaos, (forces of chaos) powers will be allowed. #No Orcs, Tyranids, necrons, or daemons. You can have ONE Dark Eldar or Eldar character, TAU forces are limited as imperial and Chaos forces are. #Astartes are stronger than humans, but certain Mobians maybe stronger one-on-one. #No exterminatus or even fleets, this is a planetary roleplay. #IF you want to make a Chaos, (forces of chaos) aligned character, they must be with the Dusk Owl Warband. #IF you want to make an Imperial character they MUST be with the lost 707th regiment, (astartes could have been assigned to that regiment if you HAVE to make an loyalist Marine.) #Inter-species battle brothers alliances are allowed. (Example: The 707th could peacefully convert some local humans, Tau could teach the Greater Good to Mobians, Chaos forces could make some sort of deal or trick to use the locals, ect) #Chaos (Mobian) powers are allowed to balance things out. #Jared made this as a fan '''of both Warhammer 40,000, and the Sonic fandom. This is not fanon material or some sort of crossover any more than something he just wanted to make simply because of '''fun. Any problems with the roleplay please contact him outside of it, this isn't made to promote one fandom over the other. #Astartes are generally tougher than humans and GUN forces, but they have smaller squads. This may vary with Mobians however. #Tau are slightly weaker than humans physically, but their weaponry can easily pierce GUN armor, (and power armor). #Dark Eldar are generally stronger than normal humans, but with Mobians they may suck in terms of one on one, (oh and you need a very damned good reason for having Dark Eldar just show up.) #Conversions to Chaos, the Greater Good, or the Imperial cult will be allowed, (but you cannot force a character to, it's the owner of the character's own choice.) Participants: (Note: You must ask to join first and speak with Jared, to be balanced out.) *Jaredthefox92 (host) *Saren *Komerl (RedRush399) Adeptus helpus Jared These are basically 'mods' that will help maintain balance in this roleplay, (and inform Jared when he's wrong). This is NOT however a means to go all fanboy. If you want to help me with the roleplay just contact me, these are also not required to commence the roleplay. *(People placed in here will be sub-mods.) *Joshua the Hedgehog (Active Participant) *Kendra and Yael (SgtYael) Forces of Order: *The 'lost' battalion of the 707th Siagian Regiment *Lost Tau forces *Eldar *Guardian Units of Nations *Mobians (average) *The Egg Empire *Jkirk Federations (Joshua Sentrium Burns, Adex Zarvok Burns) Forces of Disorder: *The Dusk Owls **Vahlen Drezz - Aspiring Raptor Champion *Any Dark Eldar pirates *(Insert your villain character here) Gallery: Tzeentch blue jay.png|If you have psychic powers, Tzeentch can claim you. Order trooper cultist.png|A traitorous Order trooper who has fallen to Khorne. Tovarka gets the Nurgle Virus.png|Torvarka taken over by the Nurgle Virus. The derp crusade Slaanesh scylla.png|Scylla has been claimed by Slaanesh Act One: Descending from the Heavens. The skies above were lit ablaze as the gigantic metallic object fell from the very heavens down towards the surface of Mobius. This massive and bizarrely ship like object boomed through the sky as it was lit ablaze and made it's descent, as well as inevitable crash. An apocalyptic seen was viewed as the falling vessel crashes landed in the east with a mighty strike against the earth. As a a boom that shook the earth and very air was heard and the earth shook the vessel seemed to had made a crash landing on it's belly and while much of it's internal systems were destroyed, the gothic like ship was not completely destroyed. Inside the vessel however it was unknown if the anyone survived inside. While much of the hull appeared to be in ruins the internal damage remained to be seen. "Status reportus, knave." "My master, it appears that our internal engines have been severaly damaged, our life support systems are not responding and much of the crew from the lower deck are not being read by the Machine's Spirit." "What a waste, it appears the Shaper of Fate has played a joke on us, however this may be all in his wonderous plan." Over on the mobian continent of Downunda, the metallic object was detected by Detector Systems within an unknown location (Unknown to the crew at least, depending where they landed, lel). Immediately, an operator informs his commanding officer. "Sir, there's something you need to see." The operator said. "Go ahead, Corporal." An individual replied. "A massive object had went into reentry about a couple of minutes ago, and just crash landed at these coordinates. Judging from our Satellite Viewage Systems, the object looks like an Aerostat." The operator replied. "Hm.. Interesting. From what faction?" The individual asked. "That's the thing, sir. The aerostat does not match any of the encountered factions in our database. This is an entirely new thing.." The operator said. "I see.. keep the Satellites focused on that, and keep me updated on what happens, Corporal." The individual ordered. "Yes sir." The corporal replied. From underneath some of the wreckage, specifically near the one mentioning the Shaper of Fate; a power armored hand was pushing away the pile of debris, though it was taking a bit longer because the impact had left the individual trapped inside the pile with some ailments of his own; nothing too serious thankfully. "Oh dear, let me assist you there, brother." A voice said as one of the others helped pull out the hand. "Thank you brother.." The trapped Renegade Astartes, formerly of the Doom Eagles Chapter, said. Adorned with the Mark VI Corvus "Beakie" Power Armor from his loyalist days, that had been mutated by time spent in the warp to have a more 'Raptor' like appearance, including a helmet that the Astartes chose to wear. Thankfully, his jump pack wasn't on otherwise there would've been a mess by now. "Come brother, let us check on our armory." "Yes, we must spare any wargear and supplies we have, less their machine spirits be further in danger." The other marine replied. With that, the two marines headed into the wreck to survey the damage, possibly rescue any battle brothers still capable of being saved and to take count of what Wargear remained. "Hopefully our battle brothers fair better than we expect, however the mortals aboard the ship will more than likely have perished and we must use this world to aquire more." The soldier spoke through his auspex. "Let us focus on our current task at hand, the shaper of ways must have brought us here for a reason known only to him, we must be prepared for what comes next.." "Agreed, what is a plan if it isn't thorughly carried out?" The other astartes asks in a philosophical tone. "It is naught but a disappointment." The Beakie Astartes said as he beheld the inside of their wrecked cruiser. Unknown to these two individuals, their Cruiser was being monitored from Satellites, as the Operator from before notifies his CO. "Sir." He said. "Yes, Corporal?" The individual asks. "Should we send a rescue force, sir?" He later added. "Hmm..." The individual went deep into thought for a minute. "..Prepare to send a Genesis Transport with Medical Personnel and Supplies to the crash site. If there are indeed survivors, they must be rescued." The individual ordered. "Yes sir. Ordering a Genesis Transport to carry out Search and Rescue Mission." The operator said. The interior of the ship looked damaged from the crash, but many of it's core components would seem to remained intact, if not useless. The eerily dark and haunting halls could still be a unnerving and ominous as ever as the Astartes moved down to the lower deck. The readings of several runes aboard the vessel would show that hull stabiltiy was at 90% integrity and some systems remained online. Outside the vessel damage would be more apparently, but for the most part the impact had left the dark and sinister looking interior intact. A few bodies were lying lifesless on the floor however as many 'mortal' crew members bodies just could not withstand the force of the impact as they were rattled throught he ship, sadly however this would lead to the obvious conclussion that the Dusk Owl's vessel would not only need extensive repair, but they were now undermanned. "We will have to report our findings to the senior most battle brother still alive and with us before salvaging the gear of our fallen brothers, for now let us get to the armory.. I pray that the Architect of Fate sees fit that our Warp Blessed wargear is still intact.." If any detector systems on the Cruiser were still functional, along with any operators still managing said systems, the Ship might detect an approaching Aircraft signature. "Agreed." The other Astartes said as he accompanied the Aspiring Raptor Champion towards the armory. -Given that the ship had crashed, it was more than likely that the Auspexes weren't functioning and what crew had survived the crash were probably all trying to assess the damage or set up some form of defensive perimeter after reestablishing a chain of command.- Anyone outside might see an incoming VTOL, that was approaching their ship. Indeed; one of the surviving dusk owls, a former sternguard veteran from the Mortifactors Chapter, saw the VTOL and radioed in on the built in Vox relay in their helms. "Brothers, unknown transport headed our way! Establish a defensive perimeter with what weapons we have!!" (If the senior most space marine of this dusk owls battle barge still alive is found jared can play him lol) (Right, after I get done with college, lol.) The transport seems to be halfway towards their cruiser. It was indeed unknown to them, but by the looks of it's advancements, whatever Faction had taken notice, seems to have a lot of Technological Advancements, possibly even surpassing theirs... however if they have good eyesight, the Transport doesn't look armed, so that's a plus. It was debatable on the technological advancement thing, however these were Chaos Space Marines; with a scant few members whom were veterans of the Horus Heresy to the native chapter the dusk owls were originally marked as, to even some members of other founding chapters whom have gone renegade. Point is, these guys expected war in all things; and they were not about to let their guards down because a transport vessel seemed unarmed, so with a meticulous efficiency only those bred for war have the still alive dusk owls whom were outside the ship had set up a defensive perimeter utilizing what gear they had remaining. The Transport is unaware of the Defensive Perimeter, and is approaching the Cruiser, almost reaching it. It's possible that some weapons are able to fire at the Transport at this time. "Let our enemies know the will of the dark gods and despair! For this wreck shall be their graves!!" One of the more senior Dusk Owls, a former Apostle for the Word Bearers legion shouted through the Vox; raising a crozius as five or so Krak Missiles were fired at the transport from various points at the wreckage. The rest had set up with a fixed kill line of Pre-Heresy era Heavy Bolters, however they waited to see if the missiles hit before they opened fire. (Keep going, I'll post when needed. XD) (Okey o3o) The transport quickly detected the Missiles that were incoming. The Transport would immediately turn back to where it came from, before the Missiles hit. Luckily for the Genesis however, it's Shields had managed to protect it's hull. The Dusk Owls may realize the transport is quickly diverting it's course from the cruiser, and retreating. "The wretches flee!" One Dusk Owl lets out in disapointment. "Hold fast my brothers! The gods have sent us a blessing in disguise! A world ignorant of the powers of the chaos gods!! A world teeming with opportunity! We must corrupt the inhabitants into the service of our unholy lords, and they shall serve! One way or another!!" The Dark Apostle shouted his sermons. "Give praise to the Chaos Gods! Prepare our altars! For on 'Morrow's dawn we crusade for the glory of chaos!!" "Our Apostle is right! None can escape the coming storm! Praise the Gods! Let the galaxy burn!" Another marine shouted. "Gather the survivors my brothers!! Any who can be saved shall be saved! I shall conduct the proper rites!" (If these guys have any chaos dreadnoughts that would be cool.$ (they might, can those fly?) At his command the other Dusk Owls go to gather their fallen, but not slain. (Dreadnoughts? No, they can't fly; unless the Dark Admech's they had ties to created a new dreadnought pattern with jump packs.) (Keep in mind that canon-wise there arent any dreadnoughts with jump packs as the machines are too heavy for that to work.) (Yeah, i'm pretty sure Dreadnoughts can't fly... unless you put a sh*t ton of boosters on it. Then.... eh you know what, I don't how that would work .3.) The transport reaches the undisclosed location that it came from. Once there, the transport's pilot was called up to the Command Center for a debriefing, and he makes his way up there. (I'm pretty sure there is something GW can do to make it happen. XD) (Saren's turn? ) (Annnd this has died.) (Sorry, XD) (It's alright o3o) -back with the two dusk owls in the armory, one was taking notes while the other was inspecting what gear was salvageable and what gear was better off scrapped.- (It's called college, Jared has it.) (I'm fully aware of that, lel o3o) "Hopefully our ammunition has faired well, there isn't a forge world in this sector." One of the marines said as he looked through their arnaments. "I'm more worried about our jump packs and chain weapons.." Vahlen responded, as he found an Artificer grade Storm Shield and Thunder Hammer. The Iconography, though worn through many conflicts, still bore the marks of the Doom Eagles Chapter. "Safe.." Vahlen muttered, going to pick up the gear. "Chain weaponry are easily repaired, jump packs are not quite." He replied as he picked up a plasma rifle. "Do we have any Warsmiths still alive?" Vahlen asked, lugging around the storm shield and thunder hammer. "Hopefully."The other marine said rather cynical. Vahlen noted a few Combi-Weapons, heavy bolters, Lascannons and Autocannons; thankfully still functional. "We should report our findings to the senior most battle brother still alive.." Meanwhile, the Pilot reached the Command Center's War Room, of which an individual met with him. "You wanted a debriefing, sir?" The pilot asked. "Yes. I wish to find out on what caused you to abandon your mission.." The individual asked. "Well, sir, either the Crashed Aerostat's weapon systems were still online, or some hostile/afraid survivors.. either one, I wasn't able to get a clear look.. but whatever it was, something at the Wreck had fired Missiles at us, which if it weren't for our shields, we'd probably not be here right now." The pilot explained. "..I see. So we are possibly dealing with a Highly Defensive, or otherwise a hostile faction?" The individual asked. "The way I see it sir.. Yeah." The pilot said. "..Very well then.. this debriefing is adjourned, you may go back to whatever you were doing." The individual said. The pilot nodded, and exited the War Room, along with the Command Center. Back at the crashed ship the main bridge was still intact. The two Marines who went to check the armoury reported to the bridge, mainly to see if any of the command group is still alive so as to establish a chain of command and to report on the status of the armoury. Once they got there they would find three other brother marines, a sorcerer, a sergeant, and your standard marine. The Raptor Aspiring Champion carrying Thunder Hammer and Storm Shield took a knee. "Our armoury.. It is barely a tenth of what it was before the crash, Only a scant few of our wargear remains intact.. What is the fate of Warsmith Kallato?" "I sense....brother Kallato...has not been claimed by the Warp, yet. He is still among the living, but his exact location on the ship is....still unkown to me." The Warp Sorcerer who had on owl like ornaments and an owl shaped helm responded. "If it is not too late, we maybe able to find and use the Waprsmith before his life is snuffed." The sergeant stated. "Agreed, he will be able to repair and salvage what wargear we have left in the armoury.." With that, the Aspiring Raptor Champion known as Vahlen Drezz left the bridge to search the wreckage for Warpsmith Kallato. The sorcerer, the sergeant, and the other marine wait.If anything happened to the bridge the ship would be compromised and Warband's only hope of not spending time on this world would hang in the balance. If any invader were to enter the command bridge uninvited these three surivors were to sacrifice them to their idols. Act 2: Forces of the Imperium. (Note: I'm opening this up for all the people who are not near the Dusk Owl crashsite.) Komerl just woke up in a havoc after having a dream about Esme and Yandere if that made any sense. Unknown to everyone at the Crash Site and... wherever Komerl is (.3.), 5 Aerostats were suddenly ordered to be stationed in Low Mobian Orbit. Whoever launched the Aerostats (coughcoughjkirkcoughcough), surely had a reason in doing so, as the Aerostats were in a Defensive Formation. Near the outskirts of a human city, a second large cruiser was seen coming down from space. However, this one appeared to be stable and descending in a routine landing fashion. Unlike the other vessel before it, the ship seemed to be coming down on it's hull in a proper manner and slowly descending. The vessel was painted in grey and crimson, but it's golden decorations and features glistened in Mobius's sun as it headed downwards. On the side of it a golden imperial aquila is seen illuminated in the sunlight. The descending ship would almost immediately attempted to be communicated with by the 5 Aerostats. If successful, the Cruiser would find that they are receiving a Transmission. If unsuccessful... then I guess nothing happens. At the command bridge, the ship's vox operational machine spirits chime as an incomming message is sent to the ship. The vessel's captain then gives permission to the mechanichus to press on the ship's runes to recieve the message. Komerl, who was surprisingly 30 miles from the crashsite, had a feeling something was up and decided to go towards the location of the large crusier. He grabbed his new sword (which was wrapped by bandages) and headed over there. "This is a Regiment G26 Frigate of the Jkirk Federations. You are approaching foreign territories of various factions of the planet Mobius. State your purpose." A operator said of said Frigate. Using Instant Transmission, Komerl teleported into the crash site. He then wondered they were any nearby civilians... (Komerl, the IG ship hasn't crashed, rather its making a landing I believe XD -Saren) "This is the 707th Imperial Guard 'Grey Hounds' Regiment of his devine grace, the immortal god Emperor of Mankind. This planet is hereby under Imperial jurisdiction as a heretic ship is known to have crash landed recently after it's systems were disabled in orbit. Your Planetary Defense Force is hereby sanctioned to be put under Imperial control as we remove the heretics from this world." A communications mesage replied. There was a long silence. "...Imperial Guard.. God Emperor... What?" The operator sounded confused at this point. The transmission ends as the ship continues to land. Komerl just crosses his arms. "What the hell is going on? What's with the giant ship?!" The crew of the Frigate was in silence at that point. They decided to contact their leader about the situation, as they don't know if this 'Imperial Guard' was entirely hostile or not. The guard cruiser then proceeds to land, it touches down relatively fine as the ground shakes and smoke and exhaust comes from it's engines. After speaking to their superiors, the Frigate was ordered to follow the Cruiser, while the 4 other Aerostats were to remain in Orbit. As such, the Frigate back descending into the atmosphere, and began approaching the coordinates of where the Cruiser went. When the loading ramps from the ship opened up, human soldiers from the 707th Siag Imperial Guard regiment marched out and began setting up a base of operations, followed by four whole squads of devil dogs, four squads of Bane Wolves and six sentinel walkers. It should be noted to anyone observing these soldiers that they seemed to be ready for war, so first contact should be handled very delicately. The Frigate is then within visual/detection sight of the Cruiser. It appears to do nothing but hover there, as it's crew observes the 707th Siag Imperial Guard's mobilization. (It's probably Komerl and whoever else had their character observing the ship's turns. -Saren.) (That it is.) (Hm?) Category:Roleplays Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC